una nueva familia hiei kurama y yuli
by luci-hiei
Summary: hiei y kurama al no poder tener hijos adoptan a una pequeña niña solitaria llamada yuli de 6 año una nueva tarea para hiei y kurama aprender a ser padres y q obscuro pasado traera yuli dejn review si les gusta
1. el comienzo

Quién lo diría yo que pensaba no hacer un yaoi pero bueno es que es una pareja lindísima

Estaban sentados tomando un desayuno kurama y hiei hasta que el koorime noto que kurama estaba muy pensativo

Kurama… kurama… kurama… - tomo un poco de pan la puso en su cuchara y la lanzo a la cara del zorro

Ah que por que me lanzas pan hiei- mientras se retiraba las boronas de su cara

por que no me contestabas q tanto piensas

Yo hm… pues oye alguna vez no te gustaría tener una familia

Una ¿familia? Hm a q uete refieres

Si ósea tener a un niño o niña- el koorime obvio lo miro con una cara de q pedo no por que ósea son 2 hombres no pueden tener hijos

¬¬U pero nosotros no podemos tener hijos

si eso ya lo sé pero fuera de eso no te gustaría tener un hijo o hija

Un mocoso no crees que seria irritante

Bueno nadie dijo que ser un padre era cosa fácil además no te gustaría ser padre y sentir que es una familia

Hm…pues si pero como ya te dije no podemos tener ningún hijo ¬¬U o me dirás que hay alguna forma en que…

No, tal vez no podamos tener hijos pero quien dice que no podamos adoptarlos

Adoptar como que adoptar

Si mira pues mira hay casas hogares que atienden a los niños huérfanos ósea que no tiene mama y papa y puede ir gente a adoptarlos ósea que se conviertan en su hijo

Ah bueno –

Entonces está decidido al rato iremos a adoptar ah algún niño o niña n.n

Ah está bien – terminaron de desayunar se cambiaron la ropa y buscaron casa hogares hasta que encontraron una y se marcharon directo a ella (kurama hace poco con un ahorro pudieron comprar un coche así que se fueron en el ya q estaba algo lejos)

Ya en el orfanato (era un edificio algo grande con muchas ventanas)

Esto es un orfanato es bastante grande

Pues si es grande pero aquí vive demasiada gente yo diría que esta chiquita la casa

Llegan a la puerta principal y tocan y abre una señora de cabello corto castaño con un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta de manga larga

Si en que puedo ayudarlos

Vinimos a adoptar a un niño – mientras le sonreía el kitsune

Ah está bien pasen los niños están ahorita jugando afuera

Si gracias vamos hiei

Hn- el patio era muy grande y avía muchos niños y niñas jugando al ver a los 2 corren hacia a ellos

Quienes son ellos – pregunta una niña de 8 años

Ellos vinieron a jugar con usd n.n

Enserio que bien ven acompáñanos – mientras las niñas jalaban a kurama y los niños a hiei que al koorime no le gustó mucho pero ya le avía dicho kurama que tuviera paciencia pues por que así son los niños y así iba a ser por un largo tiempo si adoptaban a uno

Las niñas estaban jugando a la casita y todo eso y le ponían flores al cabello de kurama mientras los niños jugaban futbol (que obvio no ¬¬U parece que los niños nacieron con una pelota dentro) hiei era porteo (me hubiera gustado ver eso) después de jugar un buen rato se sentaron para comer los niños y también kurama y hiei al terminar de comer se sentaron a platicar a quien adoptar

Y a quien adoptaremos- los 2 estaban hechos bueno kurama estaba lleno de flores y les habían pintado las uñas y la cara y hiei estaba echo un asco lleno de tierra lodo etc. pues habían jugado futbol en la mera tierra

Kurama te ves muy raro ¬¬U por que permitiste que te pintaran así

Hay son niñas así son – mientras se limpiaba la cara- además mira quién habla

Ah o/o pero yo estuve jugando así con ellos y es mejor estar sucio ah estar así pintado

Ya no es para que te pongas así

Entro la señorita que atendía el orfanato

Bueno y a quien quieren adoptar

Pues yo vi a varias niñas y tu hiei

Yo a mí me cayeron bien un par de niños-hiei

Solo hay que escoger 1 pero va a ver un problema- kitsune

Cual solo tenemos que escoger 1 y ya no-

Todos aquí son amigos si adoptamos a uno crees que sea feliz con nosotros nada mas

Tienes razón dudo mucho que quieran y si no tendríamos que adoptar a un buen de niños

Si es por eso que casi nadie quiere adoptar a un niño o niña aquí todos son muy buenos amigos por que dejo que se diviertan en otros orfanatos son muy estrictos y no dejan que convivan así por la misma razón de que no los adopten ah esperen vieron a yuli

Yuli hm no avía ninguna niña llamada así cuando jugué con ellas

Me lo suponía sigue encerrada es su habitación verán hace 1 año más o menos la encontramos en la calle y la cuidamos no sabemos que le paso a su familia pero venia cubierta de sangre

¿Sangre? Saben que le paso- dijo el kitsune algo preocupado

No, le preguntamos pero no habla jamás ha hablado desde que esta con nosotros y no le gustan las visitas no tiene ningún amigo ni nada ha venido gente debes en cuando a verla pero se asustan al oír su historia o al verla miren es aquí

Mientras hablaban caminaban hasta que abrieron una puerta

Yuli hay alguien que vino a verte

Había una niña de cabello largo café obscuro con un vestido blanco (6 años)

Ah hola yuli n-n

Ah – corrió hacia un estante

Que dije algo malo-

No es tu culpa ella es así no habla con nadie de aquí tampoco come mucho y nunca ha salido de aquí por eso mismo no la adoptan

Hm hiei que te parece si la adoptamos

Ah ella hm no lo se

Se acercó a hiei y le susurra- hiei recuerda que si escogemos a una niña o niño va a estar del tingo al tango en toda la casa y si es niña te va a pasar lo mismo que a mí y a diario y esta es muy tranquila

Si está o.o bien a ella la queremos adoptar

Hay no puedo creer q este día por fin llegue (se acerca a yuli) oíste eso ellos te van a adoptar

Ah – (negó con la cabeza)

Pero de que hablas vas a tener una familia

(Siguió negando con la cabeza)

No te preocupes estarás muy feliz con nosotros n.n - mientras le da va la mano ella la rechazo y se acercó a la chica abrazándola

Vamos no tengas pena – la empujo hacia a ellos pero ella se negó y se alejó

Ven yuli- la levanto y cuando iba a entregársela a kurama empezó a jalarle el cabello y abrazo más fuerte a la chica

Hay- se alejó de ella

Yuli que no ves que ellos van a ser tu nueva familia

(Negó con la cabeza)

Hay ah- (vio a yuli como la estaba abrazando y no solo eso si no tenía los ojos llorosos de en verdad no quería irse) hm hiei será mejor que nos vallamos

Pero no querías que adoptáramos a esta niña

Si pero no quiero adoptarla si ella no quiere

No esperen por favor yuli no vas a impedirlo se va la gente que te quiere adoptar

(Negó con la cabeza)

Bueno muchas gracias por todo hasta luego vente hiei

Hn tú te lo pierdes- justo cuando se van a kurama se le cae su rosa

Ah-(empezó a bajarse y fue por la rosa y se la quedó mirando)

Kurama tu rosa – koorime

Ah sí cuidado no te vayas a espinar (se sorprendió por que yuli la tomo de una forma la cual no se espinara cosa rara por que solo los que cuidan las rosas saben)

R... Ro…rosa

Q – se quedaron sorprendidos en especial la que atendía el orfanato por que nunca había hablado

Yuli hablaste… hablaste – la cargo muy emocionada-

Yuli se alejó y fue con kurama

No te preocupes quédatela n.n- con una dulce sonrisa el kitsune

Se marchó con la que atendía el orfanato

Hm sabes algo yuli donde vivimos hay muchas rosas seguro que no quieres que te adoptemos – dijo el koorime

Nota: lo q este entre paréntesis son acciones o pensamientos

(Negó con la cabeza) (No quiero causar problemas)

No te preocupes no nos causaras ningún problema-kitsune

(Si)

Que bien bueno traeré los papeles- trajo los papeles firmaron y se llevaron a yuli pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta yuli no avanzaba

Que pasa -

…..- (estaré segura haya afuera)

No te preocupes no hay nada de q tener miedo- la trato de cargar pero no se dejo

Hn –le susurra ah kurama- y esta que le pasa

Shh no hay que presionarla recuerda que dice que desde hace 1 año que no sale

Está bien-

Yuli va caminando poco a poco y ve por afuera

(Por favor que no esté el afuera)

Después de ver que afuera este bien camina algo lento hacia afuera

Buena suerte yuli n.n- mientras se despedía pero ella siguió caminando se subió al coche y se fueron

Estas cómoda yuli- mientras conducía

(Asintió con la cabeza)

El orfanato estaba un poco lejos y con lo que se avían quedado llegaron algo tarde

Ya llegamos-volteo y vio como yuli avía quedado profundamente dormida

Bajaron del auto al oír como se azotaron las puertas yuli se despertó

Ah (bostezando)-abrió la puerta

Estas bien te ayudo en algo- koorime

(Negó con la cabeza) ella traía una mochila y se la llevo

Esta es tu habitación-(era un cuarto grande había hay una cama = grande y tenía unos estantes un closet y un escritorio (wow q lujoso no yo eso lo voy a tener pero dentro de 2 años o hasta mas)

(Asintió)

Se retiró kurama se fue con hiei y se fueron a dormir al igual q yuli

Ya en la mañana

Ah (bostezando) q bien dormí – se levanta se cambia la pijama y empezó a preparar el desayuno

Ah (el koorime se tallo los ojos se cambió su pijama y fue con kurama) ya estas preparando el desayuno

Si pero no se que le gustaría comer yuli por que no le vas a preguntar

Si está bien – fue al cuarto de yuli pero no estaba ahí busco en el baño en su cuarto y por toda la casa pero no estaba

Kurama no está yuli en la cocina

No por? – mientras se quitaba el mandil para cocinar

Es que no está en ningún lugar de la casa

Q seguro revisaste bien no puede ser –dejo de hacer todo y empezó a buscarla pero no aparecía

Yuli pero donde se metió – (no puede ser ni siquiera lleva un día y ya se perdió)

¡Kurama! – grito el koorime muy asustado

Que pasa –corrió hacia la puerta del patio de atrás que era donde estaba

Mira afuera-

Que mire q ¡yuli! – si estaba yuli afuera pero arriba de un árbol y muy alto

La casa de kurama como a él le gustaba mucho las flores era una choza estaba en medio del bosque

Yuli por favor ten cuidado hay voy- mientras corría al árbol y se empezaba a subir con sumo cuidado (koorime)

Ha-(estaba casi hasta arriba y traía unas ramas largas y gruesas se pasó a otra rama corto otra y ya estaba casi hay hiei)

Ya casi llego…

Empezó a bajar yuli fácilmente

Que espera ah-(piso en una rama frágil y empezó a caer)

Ah (justo cuando cayó por donde estaba yuli lo agarro y lo subió a la rama)

Ah gracias (mientras tomaba aire) pero que hacías haya a…

Hiei ya está aquí abajo no te preocupes- (se acercó a yuli)- estas bien

(Asintió con la cabeza)

Quehacías haya arriba- dijo el koorime enojado

Le encello las ramas

Y para que...

(Se acercó kurama y le susurra) no seas así con ella recuerda que no habla mucho

Está bien-

Yuli que te gustaría desayunar

(Negó con la cabeza)(No tengo hambre)

… está bien pero ten cuidado

(Asintió con la cabeza)

Entran a la casa y empiezan a desayunar estaba yuli con las flores y regresaba por agua para las flores y unas palas

Lo q nos faltaba otra adicta a las flores ¬¬U dijo el koorime mientras mordía un pan

no tiene nada de malo que le gusten las flores pero hay una cosa q no entiendo

Q ueo.O –mientras se limpiaba la boca

Es que parece una florista sabe muy bien cómo cuidar las flore tomarlas

Tal vez sea pura coincidencia si tomo una rosa muy bien y ya eso que tiene de raro

Si tal vez sea mi imaginación

Terminaron de desayunar levantaron la mesa kurama se la paso leyendo libros y hiei pues él estaba entrenando con su espada y así pasaron horas hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde

(Cierra el libro) que buen libro deberás sigue yuli haya afuera que tanto estará haciendo

Puso el libro en su lugar y se dirigió al patio

Yuli q tanto ha… (Oh por dios) O.O

Si estaba en el patio pero avía cambiado muchísimo avía arreglado todas sus flores regadas podadas tenía una que otra flor que eran muy sensibles y no podía hacer que florecieran o crecieran muy bien pero yuli las avía puesto muy bien pero lo más impresionante es que no se avía manchado casi nada tan solo tenía un pequeña mancha de tierra en el hombro y ya

Tú hiciste esto- mientras veía todo su patio

(Asintió con la cabeza)

Esto yo wow mis enredaderas pero como (nunca logre q se enredaran y lucieran así)

(Es q no tenían que estar en el sol si no en la sombra)

Ah bueno

Yuli miro su hombro q avía quedado de tierra

(Maldición se supone q no tenía q ensuciarme)

No te preocupes yo igual eh hecho estas cosas bueno no así pero quedo demasiado sucio

(… me puede leer la mente)

No mejor dicho siento tus sentimientos y leo tus expresiones

(Si puede leerme la mente será humana)

Hm si

Llega el koorime

Wow este es nuestro patio hora si me sorprendiste kurama

Hm no fui yo fue yuli

Enserio fue yuli tienes razón kurama tiene talento en esto


	2. vamos de compras

En el anterior cap.

Llega el koorime

Wow este es nuestro patio hora si me sorprendiste kurama

Hm no fui yo fue yuli

Enserio fue yuli tienes razón kurama tiene talento en esto

Cap. 2

Si bastante y tu hiei q tanto hiciste en estas horas

Yo eh estado practicando con mi espada (saco su espada)

Ah-yuli corre con kurama y se pone atrás de el

Q pasa yuli o.o hiei creo q le tiene miedo a tu espada

Ah mi espada pero no hay nada de q temer

(Este también tiene ese horrible cuchillo)

Hiei creo q será mejor q la guardes

Yo bueno está bien (guarda su espada)

Tranquila yuli él nunca te aria dallo con esa espada

(Así se llaman esas cosas espantosas espada)

Hn (está bien cualquiera al ver una espada se asombra o algo así pero ella está actuando como si de en vdd la fuera a matar o algo así q le habrá pasado a esta niña) koorime

(GLOSARIO: girlzone: es un lugar donde venden ropa de niña zapatos vestidos etc. a buen precio)

Hm bueno hiei hay q ir a girlzone– kitsune

A girlzone pero para q no soy niña- cruzo sus brazos el koorime

Jajaja XD obvio q no es para ti es para yuli necesitamos comprarle ropa

(Con este vestido basta no) o.O

Hay q comprarle ropa de verano zapatos y una pijama

(No sé si avía comentado creo q no pero yuli solo traía unas sandalias blancas y ya)

Ah bueno (ya fueron por el dinero y se subieron al coche ya llegaron y agarraron un coche fueron primero a la ropa de verano

Muy bien q te gusta yuli

...…(esto es ropa)

bueno q te parece este (agarro un conjunto de una camiseta blanca con una flor en medio amarilla y un pantalón amarillo)

(Asintió con la cabeza)

n.n

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato

Avían escogido varios conjuntos de camiseta con pantalón cada uno diferente también unos zapatos negros tenis unos guaraches y unas botitas también ropa interior calcetines y esas cosas después fueron a comprar una chamarra pero antes de q se fueran yuli se quedó viendo un vestido la verdad no era así un vestido de esos con flore y todo eso solo era un vestido morado con un encaje al final de un morada más suave (pero quien sabe xq pero si kurama le mostraba una ropa q tenia descubierta de la espalda yuli decía q no y eso q estaban bonitas)

Kurama se dio cuenta q tenían bien de zapatos y ropa pero le faltaba un vestido para alguna fiesta o para un día especial

Yuli nos falta un vestido te parece bien este

(Asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa)

n.n vámonos hiei

Si vente yuli… ah

Yuli estaba aún lado de él

Supongo q tomara un tiempo q se acostumbre a ti

¬ ¬ está bien

Se fueron al cajero a pagar pero algo paso no tenían suficiente dinero les faltaba una parte y de en vdd urgía q le compraran ropa se acercó y le susurro a hiei

Hiei vamos a tener q pagar con la tarjeta de crédito

Y q

Q esto es solo un préstamo no creo q me alcance del todo con mi sueldo tendré q trabajar más duro y tendrás q buscarte tú también un trabajo

Yo hash de en vdd necesitamos comprar todo eso a la

Shh tranquilo y si necesitamos esta ropa para ella no podemos dejarla con esa ropa todo el tiempo

(Se q en los animes siempre están usando la misma ropa pero a mí no me gusta eso aquí cada quien tiene su ropa es más hasta hiei tenía un pequeño ropero solo usaba su túnica negra en una misión o cuando entrenaba y kurama obvio pero este tenía un ropero un poco más grande tenia ropa para salir para la casa de invierno etc.)

Mientras ellos discutía esto avía un problema en perfumería q estaba al lado del cajero donde estaban ellos

Q – grito la jefa del perfume (Nota: estos personajes extras son a su imaginación si quieren q sea flaca moreno de pelo corto o gorda sin pelo o da = se los dejo a su imaginación) como q no has encontrado un nuevo ingrediente tenemos q encontrar algo si no nuestra perfumería tendrá q cerrar

Lo siento pero aquí tenemos estos tipos de perfumes

Si pero el problema es q ah nadie le gustan tenemos q encontrar un nuevo aroma algo (snif) q es ese olor

Cual (snif) hm no lo sé pero huele delicioso

Buscaron de donde venía ese olor era al lado en el cajero yuli como se estaba aburriendo avía sacado una flor y estaba disfrutando de su olor (también la flor se las dejo a su imaginación)

Hm disculpa puedo ver la flor

(Asintió la puso cerca de su cara a las 2 chicas)

Ah n/n si es esta flor disculpa tus padres

Señalo a kurama q seguía viendo cómo arreglar su problema financiero

Disculpen señores esta es su hija

Ohm si ella es

n.n quería saber q si podían venderme esa flor (estaba yuli junto a ellos y también ella avía oído parte de la plática q tuvieron pero entendió lo más importante q necesitaban dinero)

(Asintió con la cabeza)

Q bien oye les proponemos un trato nosotros estamos buscando nuevos aromas y si se vuelve popular vengan con nosotras les pagaremos muy bien por la flor ah y también si encuentran nuevos aromas

Yuli le entregó la flor y le dio el dinero a kurama a decir verdad era bastante dinero para cubrir los gastos de yuli y hasta un poco mas

Wow creo q con esto será suficiente así ya no tendremos q hacer tanto alboroto- dijo el koorime aliviado

Alto espera este dinero no nos pertenece es de yuli – mientras le daba el dinero ah yuli

(Negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el dinero)

(No lo necesito)

Ah gracias – ya terminaron de pagar todo salió con el carro hiei xq eran muchas cosas mientras kurama se quedaba ah terminar de ver los asuntos de la perfumería con yuli

Afuera de la girlzone

Uf ora si q fuimos de compras tardamos demasiado (7:30pm en total 4 horas 30 avían estado hay ya saben pasa el tiempo volando cuando uno va de compras)

Enano– dijo un pelirrojo deforme

Eh q haces tú aquí

Es lo q te iba preguntar a ti q viniste a comprar tus vestido y maquillaje Jajaja

Kazuma- dijo una linda reina del hielo

Solo estoy jugando con el yukina

(Yukina y kuwavara ya se avían casado cosa q ah hiei para nada le avía gustado pero kurama lo tranquilizo y dejo q se casaran pero yukina seguía sin saber q él era su hermano y también estaba embarazada yukina)

Hiei dinos por q están aquí – yukina

Yo pues nosotros es q

Ya bueno creo q eso es todo –salió kurama con yuli a su lado- ah yukina kuwavara q hacen usd aquí

Nosotros venimos a cenar y ah quien es ella kurama

Ah ella ah sí es yuli es nuestra hija

Los 2 se quedaron con la cara de q xq ósea no pueden tener hijos

la adoptamos

Ah q linda hola yuli - mientras se acercaba a ella yukina

….. (Se fue con kurama)

Si es un poco tímida–

(Quienes son ellos)

Mira ella es yukina y él es kuwavara

(Los saludo con la mano de lejos)

Hola yuli dime Kazu si quieres

…..

No habla mucho deforme bah-

A quien le dices deforme enano

Ah perdón chango deforme

Q **AHORA**…. bueno no más xq estoy en una cita con mi hermosa yukina

Si n/n

Y dime yukina cuando va a nacer él bebe

Ah él bebe en unos meses más ya nace

Ah q bien nos avisan cuando pase eso

¬ ¬ (maldito deforme) koorime

Bueno los dejamos si no, no vamos a alcanzar lugar

Si adiós diviértanse

¬ ¬ si adiós

Ya se fueron

no te pongas así hiei

Y cómo quieres q no me ponga así si mi her… (Recordó q estaba yuli)

Será mejor q no sigas hablando

Si O.O

Fueron al coche dejaron todas las cosas

A donde te gustaría ir a comer yuli

…..

Se me olvido q esto sigue siendo nuevo para ti bueno a donde iremos a cenar hiei

Hn yo no sé de esas cosas ningen

(Ningen: humanos)

Bueno entonces vayamos al sushi ito

Se dirigieron a un restaurant casi todo era de mariscos se sentaron en una mesa y ya q era buffet 1 se paró hiei y después se paró kurama con yuli aunque yuli si estaba algo grande apenas alcanzo a ver así q kurama la tuvo q cargar al principio no le gusto pero después se acostumbro

Bueno yuli q quieres comer aquí hay pescado pero si quieres puede pedir algo de carne de...

(Negó)

No te gusta la carne

(Negó)

Hm pero tiene q comer carne q te parece el sushi

(Asintió)

Bueno (sirvió un poco de sushi a yuli él se sirvió y se sentaron ya comieron tranquilos)

Ya después de cenar se fueron para la casa pero avía mucho tráfico así q tardaron el doble de lo q se avían tardado antes y era ya tarde 9:30 después de a ver ido de compras de q se probara toda la ropa cenado y en el coche ora si yuli avía quedado bien dormida y no era la única también hiei se durmió (hay q lindo)

Hiei ya llegamos

Ah ya (se empezó a estirar)

Ora si hoy fue un día agotador (bostezo el kitsune)

Si y todavía hay q bajar todas las cosas

Si pero solo las bajamos ya mañana las ordenare en su closet mira atrás

Q mire a esta durmiendo

Si será mejor q la cargue

Salieron del coche kurama cargo a yuli y el dejo en su cuarto mientras hiei saco las bolsas y las dejo en la sala y los 2 se fueron a dormir

En el cuarto de kurama y hiei

Ah q es ese ruido (se oían como bolsas de plástico se levantó kurama y fue al cuarto de yuli) kitsune

Q pasa yuli

Yuli estaba vaciando las bolsas y poniéndolas en su closet

(Hm Te desperté)

No está bien es q pensaba hacer eso en la mañana

(Negó)

Bueno gracias necesitas q te ayude

(Negó)

Está bien n.n

Se fue a su cuarto

Q paso xq te despertaste tan temprano y q era ese ruido (mientras se tallaba los ojos)

Ah ese ruido era yuli ya puso toda su ropa en su ropero

Ya O.O enserio ya puso ella su ropa

Si ya la puso-

Q le dijiste kurama cuando la acostaste o la amenazaste o algo así

¬ ¬ yo no sería capaz de hacer eso y ella lo hizo por su cuenta

Ah bueno oye pues como la abran educado en el orfanato

En el orfanato no creo q le hayan enseñado eso recuerda q la encontraron así q de seguro fue su anterior familia, q crees q le haya ocurrido

No lo sé pero sigue siendo muy temprano lo discutiremos al rato mejor hay q ir a dormir otro rato (se tapó de nuevo con la sabana)

….. Está bien (se fue a dormir otro rato)

Con yuli ya avía terminado de poner todas las cosas excepto las de su mochila empezó a desempacar no tenía mucho saco unos libro de flores unas semillas y hasta unos aretes y unas pocas diademas pero luego saco un cofre de madera mediano lo abrió y agarro un collar en forma de corazón plateado paso por su cama

Crack (no sé si han visto como luego en esos piso de madera se levanta medio una tabla = se levantó yuli fue hay y como eran tablas no muy largas quito las 2 q estaban flojas y puso hay su cofre y puso de nuevo encima las tablas y se puso enfrente de su ventana

Mama…. (Apretó el collar y salieron varias lágrimas de sus ojos)

Bueno esta me salió un poco más corta q la otro creo pero bueno dentro de 2 días subo o hasta más xq mi mama no le gusta q este todo el tiempo aquí bueno XD ah y perdón _**hieikawai x borrar la hist y volverla a subir ya q se borró tu review así q puedes volverlo a poner **_bueno bay cuídense


	3. pelea hiei y yuli

Crack (no sé si han visto como luego en esos piso de madera se levanta medio una tabla = se levantó yuli fue hay y como eran tablas no muy largas quito las 2 q estaban flojas y puso hay su cofre y puso de nuevo encima las tablas y se puso enfrente de su ventana

Mama…. (Apretó el collar y salieron varias lágrimas de sus ojos)

Cap. 3

Después de un rato estar hay en la ventana se limpió las lágrimas se tranquilizó se puso el collar y salió al patio ah ver las flores y pasear por el bosque

Después de 3 horas se levantó kurama se despabilo se cambió y como despertó a hiei él también se cambió la pijama y fueron ah admirar como avía quedado sus flores

Wow si q esa chica tiene talento- dijo el koorime mientras veía las flores

Si bastante uno tarda aprendiendo estas cosas un par de años

Un par de años ella solo tiene 6 años o crees q sea un demonio

No la verdad si se toma un par de años aprendiendo estas cosas pero también se debe a q uno lo estudia solo unas pocas horas al día pero si lo estudias toda tu vida y nunca dejas de estudiar y aprender estas cosas te tardarías 2 años o hasta menos y le echas empeño

Si xq si fuera demonio no veo la razón de q se quedara en ese orfanato

Hablando del orfanato cuando salió del orfanato parecía muy asustada como si pudiera a ver alguien o algo afuera q la pudiera lastimar-(se quedó muy pensativo)

Hm no lo sé pero yo sigo sin entender xq le tiene miedo tanto a mi espada

Q esperabas q jugara con ella ¬¬ es una espada cualquier niño le tendría miedo

Si eso ya sé cuándo pasaba por esos ningen peques actuaban así con asombro y algo de miedo pero no haci como yuli q vio la espada y directamente corrió hacia ti como si en esa fuera a partirla en 2 además un ningen peque cuando la ve no al momento corre normalmente lo ve primero unos minutos para saber q es pero ella se ve q ya savia para q era

Si tienes razón deberás donde esta yuli

Ah yuli pase a su cuarto estaba en su cama durmiendo

n.n está bien – mientras se sentaba junto a las flores hiei se marchaba hacia el bosque

A dónde vas o.O

Voy a ir a entrenar un rato

Ok no tardes mucho

Si – salió hiei a entrenar después de unos minutos se acercaron 2 demonios débiles q parecían humanos a el

Hey tu eres hiei – 1 dem.

Si q quieren estúpidos ningen

Nosotros no somos humanos somos demonios = q tu- 2 demonio

Tranquilo q nos diga como quiera al fin y acabo los vamos a matar

Bah no me hagan reír a q han venido

Hemos venido a desafiarte 1 dem.

Hoy no estoy de un buen humor así q lárguense - mientras se retiraba el koorime

No nos importa q acaso eres gallina y no quieres pelear- 2dem.

No es solo q unos demonios tan débiles no valen la pena

Uno de los demonios le pego a un árbol y lo partió a la mitad- a quien le dices débil – 2d dem

Yuli estaba cerca de hay

(Q fue ese ruido) fue donde estaban hiei y los otros 2 demonios se quedó en un arbusto para q no la vieran (es ese niño q tiene esa espada)

Lo q pasa es q tiene miedo ya q nosotros somos más grandes q el – 1 dem.

Si tienes razón ni cosquillas nos aria este enano

Q (una de las cosas q más le molestaban a hiei era q le llamaran enano y esta no iba hacer la excepción se dio la media vuelta y saco su espada)

Por fin vas a pelear (sus garras crecieron y el otro demonio saco una cuchilla)

Vamos ataca -2 dem.

Los 2 demonios lo atacaron pero no eran rival para hiei el tan solo los partió a la mitad aunque eran demonios su sangre era roja y si parecían humanos bastante y ese acto de barbaridad quien más lo avía visto nada más q la pequeña yuli

M….

q quien esta hay ah (volteo a ver el arbusto estaba yuli con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) yuli yo

Se alejó de ahí y corrió fuera del bosque donde estaba kurama

Kurama se levantó y justo cuando pensaba regresar a la casa oyó los lloriqueos de yuli

Yuli q haces aquí

(Yuli corrió directo hacia kurama llorando)

Pero q pasa (la cargo) xq lloras

Salió hiei del bosque y se encontró con un kitsune enojado

Q paso hiei me dijiste q estaba en su habitación xq estaba afuera xq está llorando (vio las manchas de sangre q tenia por toda su ropa no le hubiera importado pero esta sangre era roja como la de los humanos) xq estas manchado de tanta sangre (mientras trataba de consolarla)

Yo me vio como mate a unos demonios

(Negó yuli) (No eran demonios eran 2 humanos)

¬¬ no parece q hayan sido demonios

Bueno eran de esos demonios q parecen humanos me desafiaron y yo los enfrente pero no me avía percatado q estaba yuli observando además esos demonios me avían retado

Yuli por favor deja de llorar esos no eran humanos eran demonios hiei es bueno

(Negó)

Yuli po´v

Savia q no tenía q irme del orfanato hay estaba segura ahora estoy viviendo con otro….

Flash black

Toma esto ingrato – grito una niña de 11 año

No seas estúpida – saco una espada y la rebano a la mitad un hombre

Magenta maldito asesino – grito una señora

Tú fuiste las q quisiste tener hijas así q cállate (le dio con la espada en el estómago)

Fin de flash black y yuli pov

Yuli hiei es un buen chico

Se empezó acercar hiei

Yuli perdón xq vieras eso pero...

Asesino –dijo yuli

Q –(los 2 se quedaron impresionados ya q no había hablado

Asesino (grito yuli con lágrimas en los ojos)  
yuli… hiei no es un asesino – (lo q más le impresionaba al kitsune es q supiera esa palabra) el nunca mata x matar lo hace x defensa propia él es buena persona

Yuli no dejo q la siguiera cargando y se fue y entro a la casa

Espera yuli – corrió kurama y hiei atrás de ella

(Déjanos en paz asesino) entro a su habitación y se encerró

Yuli abre – dijo el koorime desesperado

No (q se valla por favor)

Yuli yo hash as lo q quieras (se marchó el koorime del cuarto)

Espera hiei si le explicamos las cosas tal vez…

Yo me largo savia q no era buena idea adoptar a un ningen (desapareció)

Espera… ya se fue (fue al cuarto de yuli y toco)

Yuli puedo pasar

….. NO (váyanse déjenme en paz yo nunca quise q me adoptaran nunca debí salir estaba más segura en el orfanato)

Será mejor q la deje sola un tiempo- (salió al patio a buscar a hiei no fue difícil estaba hay acostado arriba de un árbol)

Hiei

Hn… (Lo ignoro por completo)

Hiei hash (será mejor q suba (subió al árbol y se sentó enfrente de hiei)

Hiei asme caso

Q quieres kitsune – mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Diem q es lo q exactamente vio yuli

Pues mira no se desde cuando haya empezado a ver ellos llegaron me desafiaron les dije q se largaran me provocaron y los partí a la mitad y ya

¬.¬# - el kitsune estaba muy enojado imagínense q un niño de 6 años vean como matan a 2 personas cualquiera se trauma

Espera cuando llegaron ellos mismos dijeron q eran demonios

…. Puede ser q yuli solo haya visto cuando los mataste y parecían humanos

Si bastante pero se sentía como eran demonios

Entonces esa débil presencia q sentí de seguro eran ellos como le explicaremos a yuli

No sé pero si quiere q se largue savia q adoptar a un ningen no era buena idea

Q gran apoyo me da pero bueno oye donde están los cadáveres de los demonios q mataste

Están por haya x – señalo atrás del koorime

Tal vez si le mostramos los cadáveres a yuli nos crea pero no quiero mostrarle los cadáveres para ella sería muy feo q les enseñáramos esas cosas

Q sensible son los ningen

¬.¬ Bueno pero entonces q hacemos - kitsune

No lo sé si quieres podemos limpiar los cadáveres y ya mostrárselos así a yuli - koorime

Hm puede ser vente vamos x los cadáveres si ya de en vdd están muy feos ya mejor le decimos de otro forma a yuli –se bajó del árbol y fueron justo al lugar donde los avía matado no avía nada más q una mancha de sangre

Y los cuerpos seguro q es aquí – buscando si avía algo

Si hay esta la mancha de sangre no entiendo deberían estar….

Scrah…. (Se oyó como si alguien hubiera roto algo)

Q fue eso – mientras buscaba de donde venía ese ruido

De allá creo (señalo justo pro donde estaba la casa)

Yuli (gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo y fueron directo a la casa)

(Yuli estaba en su cuarto salió y como no estaba nadie se fue a la sala donde avía un puerta q daba para el patio y encontró a esas 2 personas q avía matado hiei o eso creía unieron sus parte pareció un insecto repugnante)

Miren una niña hace tiempo q no comemos una – se empezó acercar a ella – grita todo lo q quieras nadie te va a escuchar

Ah – se echó a correr lo más rápido q pudo

No importa q corras te mataremos – empezó a correr detrás de ella

(Tengo q correr si no voy a…) se resbaló y quedo en el piso

Muere – salto el demonio y cuando iba a caer sobre ella

(Moriré, moriré)

Hiei protegió a yuli con su espada y los lanzo a fuera

Yuli estas bien – llego kurama hacia ella y la levanto

(Asintió)

Está bien kurama

Si está bien ah (yuli estaba sangrando de la pierna se avía cortado con algo al tratar de escapar)

Volteo hiei y vio como estaba sangrando

Maldito no te lo perdonare (empujo el demonio hacia afuera y ya hay afuera lo desintegro nada quedo de él)

Ya no volverá a molestar, estas bien

Si solo fue una pequeña cortada (mientras terminaba de curar su herida)

Se paro

Yuli estas bien – pregunto kurama

(Asintió) (Me salvo la vida no savia q avía gente q ocupara espada y fuera buena)

Será mejor q me va… (Mientras se dirigía a la puerta)

Yuli se acerco

Ah…

Gracias -dijo yuli y se fue con kurama

Hn de nada –

Bueno me voy a meter a bañar hiei cuida de yuli está bien

(Asintió)

Bueno – dijo el koorime

Kurama se metió a bañar y hiei quedo con yuli

Yuli se paró y fue a su habitación

Eh (después de 10 min hiei se preocupó y fue a su cuarto abrió poco la puerta para q no se diera cuenta

Yuli se estaba cambiando pero justo cuando se quitó la camiseta (yuli estaba de espaldas y se le vio una horrible cicatriz q tenía en la espalda) se terminó de cambiar y fue x su mochila saco una bola blanca

Puedo pasar – entro hiei y vio como la bola blanca se estiraba y le salía una cola – q es eso cuidado yuli

(Negó) (La bola blanca se transformó en una ratita blanca y se subió a su hombro saco un trozo de queso y se lo dio y la empezó a acariciar)

Es tuya

(Asintió) (Después de q término de comer la rata se la dio a hiei)

Hm una rata (la rata se subió a su hombro)

Te lo trajiste desde el orfanato

…. (Asintió) (No es del orfanato pero bueno ah al parecer él no puede leer mi mente uf q bueno)

No creo q cause problemas así q está bien

(La rata se pasó de un brinco a la mano de yuli y yuli la bajo)

Horita q se quede en el cuarto xq si la ve kurama no se q es capaz de hacer no le gustan mucho las ratas – cerro la puerta

(Asintió)

Se la pasaron en el cuarto de yuli con las ratita a veces la veían jugar a la rata después de un rato yuli saco uno de sus libros de botánica y se lo puso a leer = hiei ya q estaba aburrido también yuli saco un poco de comida de su mochila (fruta) le dio a hiei ya q era tarde kurama tardaba oras en bañarse xq se hacía cada cosa en el cabello y se echaba hierbas y esas cosas así q se tardaba 5 o 6 horas no manches q modesto es kurama no creen. ¬.¬ Ah si el fic XD después de tanto tiempo avían dado ya las 9:00 pm hiei y yuli estaban sentados juntos leyendo hasta q se quedaron en una pág.

Aun no terminas (volteo a verla y estaba dormida) ya se durmió bueno (cerro el libro y lo aparto siguió sentada junto a ella xq no quería q se despertara) ah (bostezo) ya es algo tarde

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta q se durmió también

Ya me faltaba esto (salió kurama del baño y vio el reloj) ya es muy tarde más de lo normal q estarán haciendo yuli y hiei (fue a su cuarto y vio como estaban los 2 completamente dormidos)

Apago la luz les puso un sarape y los dejo dormir

Me alegra q por fin yuli no le tenga miedo (se fue y se fue a dormir solo apago las luces ya se durmieron todos)

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo xq si sigo con más se van a picar mas gacho bueno bay se cuidan y dejen review


	4. un dia en el zoologico

Ya me faltaba esto (salió kurama del baño y vio el reloj) ya es muy tarde más de lo normal que estarán haciendo yuli y hiei (fue a su cuarto y vio como estaban los 2 completamente dormidos)

Apago la luz les puso un sarape y los dejo dormir

Me alegra que por fin yuli no le tenga miedo (se fue y se fue a dormir solo apago las luces ya se durmieron todos)

Cap. 4

Toc, Toc (sonó la puerta pero kurama y hiei no se despertaban)

Yuli empezó a abrir los ojos se levantó y aun así no se levantó se llevó a su ratita blanca en su hombro y abrió la puerta

Ah kura…. Ah – estaban hay keiko yuske (NOTA: yuske y keiko tuvieron un niño le pusieron yoshi tenía 6 años) kuwavara shizuru (su hermana) yukina botan (coenma estaba arreglando unos asuntos)

Hola yuli kurama y hiei siguen durmiendo –yukina (todos se quedaron con la cara sorprendida excepto yukina y kuwavara ya q ya se avían presentado)

(Asintió) (Estas personas ah q vinieron quienes son reconozco a esas 2 pero los demás)

Q pasa yuli – (fue kurama con pijama)

Ah kurama…. (Una leve risita salió del detective) creo q te agarramos muy temprano

Ah yo (deberás ellos aquí y yo en pijama) pasen no se preocupen vente yu… que es eso q tienes en el hombro

Ah (volteo a ver su ratita) (es mi mascota)

Ok siéntense horita volvemos

Si- todos pasaron y tomaron asiento mientras se cambiaban yuli kurama y hiei platicaban

Oye kuwavara quien es esa niña

Ah pues es su hija –

Q –todos se quedaron sorprendidos ellos ya sabían q hiei y kurama se amaban pero no les importaba ya que para ellos asían una bonita pareja pero no podían tener hijos

Como q ellos tuvieron una hija – yuske

Bueno la adoptaron – yukina

Ah entonces es su hija adoptiva

Si –yukina

Porque no me dijeron que tenían una niña papa – yoshi hijo de keiko y yuske

Nosotros tampoco sabíamos yoshi apenas la tuvieron – keiko

Y creció así de rápido – yoshi

no la adoptaron ya a esa edad –yuske

Y usd a que edad me adoptaron –

no nosotros te tuvimos mira…

Mientras trataban de explicarle a yoshi con kurama hiei y yuli

Levántate hiei – mientras intentaba despertarlo kurama

Hash q quieres- se tallo los ojos el koorime

Vinieron los chicos todos están aquí cámbiate

Ah está bien – se levanta se puso una camiseta azul marino sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla negro

Deberás savias de la mascota de yuli – kurama

Ah sí ayer me la mostro es inofensiva

Hm bueno – kurama se puso una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y unos jeans azules yuli se fue a su habitación a cambiarse

Deberás tengo q decirte algo importante – mientras se acerca el koorime a kurama

Que pasa o.O

Es sobre yuli ayer vi y en la espalda tenía una horrible cicatriz

Cicatriz espera la estaba espiando ¬ ¬

No espera yo me acerque a su cuarto estaba de espaldas y vi cuando se cambió la camiseta pero esa cicatriz q tiene en la espalda no se ve q haya sido mientras jugaba o algo es una cortada

Bueno nosotros no sabemos tal vez tuvo un accidente –

No esa cicatriz se ve que es de una espada – kurama se quedó sin habla – crees que por eso le tenga miedo a mi espada

…. Si pero q le abra pasado- yuli entro a la habitación traía puesto un conjunto de manga corta y jeans

Ah yuli vente hiei nos están esperando

Ya salieron a la sala con los demás

Los hicimos esperar mucho

No está bien- yuske

Te dije que era muy temprano perdón x molestarlos – keiko

No se preocupen –

Hm deberás kurama quien es…

Hola me llamo yoshi y tú – antes de que terminara de hablar yuske ya su hijo estaba con yuli

…. (Fue con kurama)

(Y este niño)

Mama esta niña no me habla – mientras iba con keiko

Ah kurama es tu hija verdad –

Si se llama yuli lo siento pero es algo tímida y no habla mucho

Está bien hola yuli – keiko

(La saludo con su mano)

Hm y a que vinieron – hiei

Nosotros trajimos el desayuno además ya llevaba un tiempo en q no nos veíamos todos así – yuske

Si ya llevaba un tiempo sin verlos y miren ya tienen una hija – shizuru

Si y cuántos años tiene kurama- botan

Ella pues…

(Yuli con sus manos puso el numero 6)

Yo = tengo 6 años –yoshi – me alegra tener a alguien de mi edad n.n

…(este niño si q es raro)

bueno y deberás coenma - kurama

Está arreglando unos papeles dijo que nos alcanzaba dentro de un rato

Ok –

Se fueron al comedor yuske saco unos tamales kuwavara saco pan dulce y botan saco atole todos se sirvieron un poco de todo yuli no mas comió un pan pequeño tomo su plato y se fue al patio

Kurama ase cuando que la adoptaron – shizuru

Pues ase como una semana verdad – miro a hiei

Si hace una semana aproximadamente –

Mama ya termine puedo salir yo también – yoshi

Está bien pero no vayas adentrarte al bosque

Si – se paró de la silla y fue al patio

Oye kurama y saben algo sobre ella su anterior familia o algo así - kuwavara

No nada la verdad -

Y el orfanato no sabe nada sobre ella –

No lo único que saben es que la encontraron llena de sangre

Sangre – dijo yukina preocupada

Si es lo único q sabemos sobre ella –

Mientras con yoshi avía salido y vio a yuli así que se acercó a ella

Hola yuli que haces

…. (Estaba regando unas flores)

Estas regando yo te ayudo – fue por una cubeta la lleno de agua y justo cuando iba a echar el agua a lo loco yuli lo detuvo

Que pasa –

Yuli saco un ven las cucharas soperas como se ve la cuchara onda algo así pero un poco más grande pero obvio sin el palo lo metió en la cubeta y rego lentamente y le dio otro

Ah bueno (empezó a regar las flores) hm esto es lo único que haces

(Asintió)

Y no te aburres

(Negó)

Oye puedo ver a tu ratita –

(Asintió) le puso la ratita en su mano y la empezó a acariciar

Q linda yo tengo unos peces pero ellos no hacen nada yo quería tener uno pero a mi mama no le gustan

….. (La rata se pasó con yuli)

Y como se llama

…..

Ah se me olvido q no hablas mucho y eso por

(Este niño ase muchas preguntas)

Hola hay alguien bueno si no quieres no hables ven vamos a jugar ah algo

(Negó)

Hay anda ven (la empezó a jalar del hombro la ratita de yuli se le aventó y le gruño)

Ah (se cayó y soltó a yuli se izó un pequeña raspadura en la pierna) hay

Ah (yuli fue por un poco de agua y arranco una planta le limpio la herida y le puso la planta y desapareció la herida)

Gracias – (se levantó como si nada)

Yoshi –grito keiko

Hay voy – fue a la puerta – q pasa

Ya nos vamos

Otro ratito por favor

Ya nos tenemos q ir si quieres ver todos los animales del zoológico

Si vamos a ir al zoológico hm (volteo a ver a yuli) puede venir yuli con nosotros si

Hm no se hay q preguntarles a kurama y hiei

De eso yo me encargo – entro a la casa y fue con kurama

Q pasa yoshi

Puede venir yuli con nosotros al zoológico – puso esos ojos tiernos

Hm no se pregúntale a ella -

Ok – fue yoshi al patio

Yuli –

Volteo yuli

Oye quieres venir con nosotros al zoológico

o.O (q es un zoológico)

No has ido jamás a un zoológico

(Negó)

Pues mira un zoológico es donde puedes ver animales así como jirafas leones y muchas clases de animales

….. (Animales)

Anda ven con nosotros te vas a divertir

No sé (recuerden que lo que esta en paréntesis son las cosas que piensa yuli y lo que no es lo poco que dice)

Por favor ven con nosotros – le puso sus ojos tiernos

….

Van a ir al zoológico – botan

Si – keiko

Y si vamos todos –

Hm si quieren pero hay q preguntarle a los demás –

Todos oyeron eso

Q te parece yukina vamos –

Si n.n sería bonito ver los animales q hay aquí

Y tu hermana quieres venir

Yo no lo sé eso es para niños

Bueno hay te lo pierdes tú y tu kurama van a venir

Pues no se tengo que ir a preguntarle a yuli - se levantó kurama y fue al patio

Bueno entonces ah deberás shizuru crees q tu podrías esperar aquí a coenma y luego nos alcanzan en el zoológico - dijo botan

Hm no se no me gustan esas cosas –

Anda shizuru además lo más probable es que cuando lleguen ya hayamos terminado

Está bien –

Yuli – fue con yuli kurama – entonces quieres ir al zoológico

… no se

Anda ven con nosotros – dijo yoshi

Todos ya estaban listos para irse no mas estaban esperando la respuesta de yuli

(Vas a ir tú)

Claro todos vamos a ir n.n-

…. (Asintió)

Si vamos todos al zoológico – mientras se ponía muy contento yoshi

Bueno entonces iremos todos shizuru tu quédate aquí – mientras todos se iban y se quedaba shizuru

Bueno crees que quepan todos en tu coche en el mío solo cabemos keiko yoshi y yo

Hm si entonces que yukina kuwavara y botan que se vayan atrás y hiei que cargue a yuli- yuske fue primero y ya todos se fueron se veían tan tiernos hiei cargando a yuli ya después de 30 minutos llegaron estacionaron el coche y se bajaron

Si por fin llegamos – salió del coche yoshi y fue al de kurama

Vamos yuli hay q ir a ver los animales - empezó a agarrarla del brazo

…. . (ya me arte de q este niño me jale y jale)

oye yoshi donde empieza el recorrido – mientras tranquilizaba ah yoshi

Ah vengan vamos –

Tranquilo o no podremos ver todos los animales – mientras agarraba a su hijo de la mano yuske

Está bien o.o – se tranquilizó y empezaron el recorrido con los monos gorilas changos etc.

Que son – (volteo yukina a ver a kuwavara)

Esos son monos se dice que antes de que fuéramos así fuimos monos –

Pero como verán este de ahí se quedó y no ha podido evolucionar – dijo el koorime

Que dijiste enano –

Jijiji- (soltó una risita botan)

Oye yo no soy ningún mono peludo –

Si es cierto – (mientras se acercaba yoshi a kuwavara)

Hm gracias – (usd bien saben que es un chango XD)

Si porque tú no tienes tanto pelo eres un mono calvo – (todos oyeron eso y se empezaron a reír como locos excepto yuli)

¬ ¬# algún día todos me las pagaran-

Pero si es la verdad kuwavara – apareció coenma por detrás

Ah coenma casi nos matas de un infarto no te aparezcas así de repente – (dijo yuske muy enojado)

Ni me reclamen porque si no fuera por shizuru nunca los habría encontrado –

Botan me dijiste que ya iban a acabar el recorrido y apenas lo empezaron – mientras fruncía el ceño shizuru

Bueno no pensé que llegarían tan pronto ^_^ mientras disfruten del zoológico

Terminaron de ver a los monos y siguieron viendo el zoológico vieron jirafas leones rinocerontes etc. Y llegaron a ver a los zorros

Miren a los zorros esta vez hay muchos la última ves que vine solo avían 2 y ahora hay más de 5 – (dijo yoshi)

Si eh los zorros – yuske volteo a ver a hiei – q te parecen los zorros eh no son tu animal favorito hiei

Si siempre y cuando no causen problemas ¬ ¬ (volteo a ver a kurama)

Hiei nosotros los zorros somos nobles –

Si pero a cada rato no sé qué madre sacas para tu cabello tu cuerpo etc.

–

Siguieron viendo los animales también pasaron a un pequeño acuario ya casi al final avía un área de juegos y mesas para que los adultos se sentaran.

Puedo ir a jugar – (pregunto yoshi)

Está bien pero no te alejes demasiado n.n –

Si vente yuli vamos a jugar – agarro a yuli de la mano y la llevo a los juegos

… (Espera, espera yo no quiero ir Ah)

Todos se sentaron en una mesa grande yukina y kuwavara platicaban = q keiko botan y yuske de cosas personales y todo eso y coenma con kurama hiei no más veía como jugaba yuli

Oye kurama quien es esa niña – mientras veía a yuli coenma

Ah ella su nombre es yuli es nuestra hija adoptiva

Yu… yuli (dijo sorprendido será esa niña la que vi en el video)

Q pasa coenma o.O-

No nada y díganme cuando llevan con ella – (tal vez sea yo pero no se supone que es una rara coincidencia)

Una semana más o menos –

Bueno – (los 2 voltearon a ver a yuli y yoshi)

Yoshi subió muchos juegos puentes res baladillas columpios etc. Pero yuli se quedó en el columpio y yoshi seguía jugando

…(yuli se quedó mirando a 2 hermanas q jugaban)

Corre hermana- (grito una de las 2 niñas)

Si hay voy espérame (le respondió la otra niña)

... Hermanas…

Flash black

Estaban hay 4 niñas una era yuli hace 1 año y otras 3 1 de cabello corto negro con un vestido rosa (rosa) otra de cabello muy largo y rubio con un vestido naranja (yuki) y otra de cabello largo y rizado de color negro con un vestido azul (magenta) y yuli con su vestido morado

Vamos la última es un huevo podrido (magenta de 11 años) (corrió hacia un árbol grande)

No se vale tu saliste adelantada (yuki de 9 años)

Oigan no nos dejen atrás vamos yuli corre (rosa = de 9 años)

Si espérenos (salió yuli y rosa atrás de ellas)

Ya llegaron al árbol y se subieron cada quien en una rama

Eres una tramposa yuki (magenta)

Bah tú fuiste la tramposa tu saliste primero y aun así te gane jajá (yuki)

Hay usd siempre están peleando (rosa)

Por eso somos hermanas oye yuli tu siempre eres la última que lenta (magenta)

Oye soy la última porque tengo 5 años y tú tienes 11 no es justo (yuli)

Si ella debería salir primero además wow magenta venciste a una niña 6 años menor que tu (yuki)

Fin del flash black

Yuli estas bien – (estaba kurama aun lado de ella)

(Asintió) (A qué hora llegaste)

Desde hace un par de minutos - (algo la tiene preocupada que será)

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

(Asintió) se bajó del columpio y fueron con los demás

Bueno ahora que hacemos – yuske

Hm no se ya son las 4:00 quieren venir a comer a nuestra casa

Hm está bien – todos se subieron de la misma forma que antes y fueron para la casa de kuwavara

Bueno uf ora si me quedo bien largo los dejo hasta aquí porque o sino no acabo y quedo súper archí mega larga y como prometí ya no hay los q xq etc. ya no hay abreviaturas tal vez hay 1 o 2 pero ya ok me dicen q opinan se lee mejor así o con abreviación adiós se cuidan


	5. en la casa de yukina y kuwababas XD

Bueno ahora que hacemos – yuske

Hm no se ya son las 4:00 quieren venir a comer a nuestra casa

Hm está bien – todos se subieron de la misma forma que antes y fueron para la casa de kuwavara

Esperen y nosotros como le vamos a hacer – dijo coenma

Hm pues keiko cargaría a yoshi y coenma cabria atrás

Y yo que oOo – (grito shizuru)

Hm… puedes venir atrás con nosotros pero estaría un poco apretados

¬.¬ Bueno

Ya se fueron todos y en 20 minutos llegaron (3:30pm)

Hay kurama es nuestra casa – (señalo una casa de 2 pisos color marrón)

Ok (se estacionaron y entraron a la casa)

De 2 pisos está muy bien kuwavara

Gracias pero la verdad no está muy grande pero supongo que es suficiente para nosotros 2 y el próximo integrante (mientras tocaba la panza de yukina)

Si n.n –

Que les parece si hacemos carne a las brasas

Si me parece muy bien que opinan – (pregunto yuske)

Si – (kurama volteo a ver a yuli)

. (Que asco como es que pueden comer carne)

Si solo que ah yuli no le gusta la carne

Y por qué no te gusta la carne – (se acercó yoshi)

(Negó) (Además no tengo hambre)

Si no, no importa yuli no come mucho – (dijo el koorime)

Está bien que nosotros comamos – (se acercó kurama a yuli)

(Asintió)

Bueno entonces sacare el anafre (es donde cocinan la carne)

Sacaron todo afuera ya que el patio estaba grande empezaron a cocinar la carne y ya todos empezaron a comer

Te quedo buena eh kuwavara (mientras mordía la carne yuske)

Gracias yuske

Ya no puedo más (mientras le daba el plato yoshi a keiko)

Está bien (yoshi fui con yuli que estaba recostada en el césped)

Yuli quieres jugar a algo

(Negó)

Hay vamos hay que jugar a algo no has querido jugar ah nada (puso ojos tiernos)

(Negó)

Anda si quieres jugamos a lo que tú quieras pero a algo

(Negó) (Deja de estar moliendo no quiero jugar ah nada)

Hay anda tú las traes (salió corriendo pero yuli siguió acostada) vamos tienes que perseguirme

(Que tonto que no entiende que no me gusta jugar) yuli dio la medio vuelta y se fue a un árbol (en la casa de kuwavara tenían un manzanero y uno de limones se subió al de manzanas)

Wow que alto bueno me toca a mí (trato de subir pero se caía) hay no se vale porque yo no puedo

Ji, ji (salió una leve risita a yuli)

Hm ya verás (fue con yuske) papa me ayudas a subir a ese árbol por favor

Que quieres una manzana demás para que quieres… (Vio que estaba hasta arriba yuli) pero como oigan hiei kurama que no es yuli la que hasta arriba del manzano)

Que (maldita sea se volvió a subir) Hn no te preocupes ella siempre está arriba de los arboles

Yuli tomo una manzana y se la comió cuando se la acabo dio un salto y se pasó al limonero

Wow como quisiera hacer eso pero a que no me ganas en el balón (saco un balón y se puso a jugar con el balón y si para su edad se savia uno que otro truco) te toca papa (Lanzo la pelota a yuske)

Si (la atrapo e hizo unos trucos más complicados) ten agárrala (la pateo pero no la agarro yoshi y la aventó muy alta justo donde estaba yuli le dio en la espalda y empezó a caer)

Yuli – (gritaron kurama y hiei mientras corrían para agarrar a yuli)

Ah (yuli volteo a ver y se agarró de una rama y se subió a ella y se sentó como si nada uvera pasado)

Yuli estas bien – (grito kurama ya que a pesar de que se avía caído por unos instantes estaba muy alto)

(Que será mejor que baje) yuli empezó a bajar de rama en rama muy rápido

No bajes tan rápido ten cuidado – el kitsune se puso muy nervioso

Yuli bajo hasta quedar al lado de kurama

Estas bien yuli – (kurama la revisaba de que no tuviera ninguna herida)

(Asintió) (Pero que les pasa a todos tienen cara como si alguien se hubiera muerto)

Que esperabas te caíste del árbol pudiste haber…

Muerto o.O – (kurama solo asintió pero se alegró de que estuviera bien y yuli solo una leve risita)

(De en vdd creyeron que yo que tontería)

bueno lo bueno es que estas bien así que no importa

Eres muy latosa no deberías subir tan alto – (dijo el koorime con los brazos cruzados) – pero por lo menos estas bien nos diste un buen susto

Oye lo siento perdón no medí bien mis fuerzas - (dijo yuske)

Yuli estas bien – (se acercó yoshi a ella)

(Asintió) (Que gente más rara con que a este se refería cuando me dijo sobre la gente n… mejor no sigo pensando)

o.O- (se quedó pensativo el kitsune)- bueno me alegra de que no te haya pasado nada

Muy bien yuli vamos a jugar (mientras cargaba el balón)

(Negó suavemente)

Hay ándale vamos a jugar es muy divertido (la tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarla)

. (Este niño es desesperante)

De repente empezó a chispear

Ya casi llueve será mejor q ya vayamos a casa – dijo keiko – yoshi ya hay q irnos

Hay pero yo quiero seguir jugando

Vamos ya es tarde además no vayas a pescar un resfriado

Bueno, todos empezaron a despedirse y ya se prepararon para irse

… otro día vienes a mi casa a jugar si yuli n.n (mientras se subía yoshi al auto)

¬.¬ (pero que niño)

Kurama dejo a shizuru en su casa = que a coenma y botan y ya llegaron a su casa a las 7:00 y entraron a la casa

Oye hiei ya deberías bañarte no crees – mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

Si oye y yuli no crees que ella también se debería bañar – mientras volteaba a verla

Si yuli no te quieres meter a bañar con hiei

O/o (negó con la cabeza)

Ah yo bañarla pero porque yo tengo que bañarla

(Siguió negando con la cabeza)

Bueno entonces yo luego la baño

O/O (negó con la cabeza) (no quiero bañarme con ninguno de usd)

Hm… sabes bañarte sola

(Asintió)

Está bien báñate tu sola n.n primero que se bañe yuli y luego tu está bien hiei

Hn como quieras –

Kurama le dio una toalla y la dejo que se bañara sola después de 30 minutos salió del baño con una toalla azul (recuerden que tiene 6 años así que con solo una toalla basta ok) salió y se fue a su cuarto a cambiar

Creo que ya te toca hiei –

Hn está bien

Hiei se metió al baño después de 30 min = salió hiei del baño se cambió y todo y se sentó junto a kurama

Y yuli – mientras se secaba el cabello –

Ah sí ha de estar en su cuarto

Fueron a su cuarto estaba en su cama leyendo un libro a su lado estaba su ratita traía un pijama (la pijama se las dejo a su gusto ok) tenía un lápiz y escribía unas cosas

Hola yuli que lees – se acercó kurama le cambio de página yuli apareció un tipo de girasol decía ponerlo en sombra yuli agarro el lápiz y lo tacho y escribió ponerlo en un lugar de sombra donde debes en cuando le dé el sol y así kurama se la quedo viendo como corregía el libro después lo dejo abierto y fue por su mochila la subió y saco otros 2 libros y empezó a verlos y así paso un rato vio kurama con ella libros etc. Y ya se fueron a dormir todos

Y así pasaron 3 meses no avía nada nuevo que contar lo de siempre debes en cuando venían los chicos a platicar o algo por el estilo y como siempre yuli seguía sin hablar solo uno que otro no se o no también yuli iba al patio a cuidar de las plantas y todas esas cosas y como de costumbre siempre se preguntaban mucho su pasado donde avía aprendido eso etc. Hubo una vez que kurama trato de hablar con ella pero no le contesto nada y ya era todo para contar sin saber que pronto vendría una noticia que cambiara la relación entre kurama y hiei y yuli q será bueno los dejo

NOTA: ya llevaba un chingo sin subir sorry eh estado muy deprimida porque un x chavo hash ya me está arruinando todo y no puedo bueno usd ya saben aparte yo jeje no les había dicho pero en si siempre tuve el principio bien y el final 1 tengo como 20 finales diferentes y no se cual escoger y me faltan capítulos de en medio para hacerla más emocionante jeje bueno tratare de subirla pronto sorry esto de en vdd han sido uno de mis peores cap. No tiene nada interesante cuando mucho el final pero bueno y espera que haiga más gente que lea esto y ojala les guste de que ya no lo eh abreviado tal vez por ahí se me va una que otra pero ya casi no ok


	6. un misterio por descubrir 1 parte

Y así pasaron 3 meses no avía nada nuevo que contar lo de siempre debes en cuando venían los chicos a platicar o algo por el estilo y como siempre yuli seguía sin hablar solo uno que otro no se o no también yuli iba al patio a cuidar de las plantas y todas esas cosas y como de costumbre siempre se preguntaban mucho su pasado donde avía aprendido eso etc. Hubo una vez que kurama trato de hablar con ella pero no le contesto nada y ya era todo para contar sin saber que pronto vendría una noticia que cambiara la relación entre kurama y hiei y yuli q será bueno los dejo

Dieron las 12:00am ya para eso kurama hiei y yuli ya avían desayunado kurama y hiei estaban viendo una película mientras yuli estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro sonó el timbre kurama y hiei atendieron la puerta era un hombre de cabello café lisado al ver a kurama se arrodillo

Señor yoko necesitamos que nos ayude en una importante misión

Misión o.O qué tipo de misión

Necesitamos que nos venga a ayudar a derrotar a un demonio por favor venga con nosotros

Yo pues la verdad es que

Sé que tiene familia pero por eso no le estamos pidiendo a hiei que participe solo usted es más si quieres puede venir hiei a verlo y sus amigos etc. pero por favor ayúdenos

Yo está bien los ayudare -kurama no estava del todo de acuerdo ya que yuli no tenia mucho que estava con ella

a las pocas horas

esta listo señor yoko tenemos que ir al domo

si estoy listo entons regresare en 2 meses T-T-(dijo kurama triste viendo ah yuli)

o-o (o.O buen viaje )

mas vale que te cuides eh kurama no te puedes morir y dejarme solo con yuli/ (dijo el koorime igual triste)

no se preocupen yo les dire los orarios de sus batallas para que puedan ir a visitarlo n-n -(respondio el chico su nombre era roy)

y asi el kitsune partio ah su mision

paso mas de 1 mes y no aviana visitado ah kurama ya que hieie no savia si levar ah yuli al mundo donde estava ya que era peligroso pero queria ver ah kurama

tururururur-sonava un apararato

bueno-(respondio hiei)

hiei que paso no han venido ah visitar ah kurama aun sigues pensando que no podra aguantar yuli?

puff -.- si

vamos hiei no pasara nada que vengan todos tus amigos en especial tu y yuli kurama quiere verlos y ya este domingo es su ultima pelea

si tienez razon ahy estaremos este domingo

ok ^^

el domingo estavan todos sentados lo mas adelantas posible del dromo

Proxima pelea kurama vs yue

ya empezara la pelea de kurama – (yuske)

si-(derepente aparecio roy)

roy que bueno que estes aca dime como ah estado kurama-(dijo el koorime)

kurama ah estado peleando muy duro esta es la pelea con el demonio que queriamos que peleara es muy fuerte llego tambien a la final penzamos que si alguno antes lo derrotava kurama podria irse antes pero ahora tendra que enfretarse con el tiene que ganar si no lo hace no se que aremos

kurama gana _ no puedes perder y menos morir- (se repitia esto en su mente koorime y todos sus amigos=

ó.ò-(morir puede morir no no - una persona tan amable como el no no deve morir vamos kurama se que tu puedes ) penso esto la pequeña yuli

Empiezen

(yo puedo lo se es ams devo ganar no puedo dejar que muera que sera de mis amigos de hiei que sera de yuli no no ganare ganare lo se) – latigo de rosa

ja por favor crees que con eso podras ganarme as de luz (saco una espada grande y gruesa y empezo ah cortar el latigo de kurama)

maldicion que facil rompio el latigo de kurama esta en problemas ahora-(dijo kuwavara)

vamos kurama tu puedes-(gritaron yukina botan y keiko)

y asi estuvo la pelea kurama dava todo su esfuerzo con diferentes ataque pero yue los esquivava y le dava mejore golpes ah kurama facilmente hasta que kurama se tranformo

por fin se tranforma ah yoko – dijo roy entusiasmado

la pelea se puso mejor ahora el kitzune llevava la adelantera y yue iva perdiendo

(maldicion si no ago algo perdere ya se)aparecieron muchos lobos se podria decir que una manada

maldicion - ( no puede ser son demasiados que estoy rodeadopenso el pobre kitzune)

quee esperen eso es trampa -(grito el koorime enojado)

arbitro: lo siento pero lsoa nimales sonpermitidos en esta pelea solamante personas no pueden entrar aca

quee no es justo ninguno podra ayudar ah kurama – grito furioso kuwavara

Los lobos empezaron atacar ah kurama y luego yue se le complicava demasiado

no no kurama esto no es justo ¬¬ no puedes perder kurama- dijo el koorime muy preocupado

(no no estoy no es justo solo pueden entrar animales con kurama esperen ya se) se levanto yuli y fue al barandal corriendo y saco de su bolsa ah su pequeña rata la cual desperto rapidamente la miro a los ojos y se le pusieron blancos a la rata salio y yuli cayo desmayada

yuliii – corrio rapidamente hiei y cargo ah yuli y miro atentamente al dromo lo que avia pasado

todos los lobos atacaron ah kurama pareciera que fuera ah perder ya hasta que

una ragta blanca gigante la cual evito que kurama saliera lastimado

pero que

la rata gruño y miro ah kurama

(yo te ayudare en tu pelea)

esta bien ahora las cosas estaran mas justas

que no importa aun asi ganare vamos lobos ataquen

la rata ataco ah todos los lobos

(vamos kurama yo me encargare de estos tu ve por yue)

si esta ves ellos no te ayudaran yue – empezo ah atacar kurama ah yue

en al pelea la rata era morida pro los loboso pero ella seguia aguantando hasta que kurama pudo por fin derrotar ah yue

y el ganador es kurama

sii gano kurama pero esperen quien sera esa rata- todos se preguntavan eso

lo logre gane volteo y vio como la rata estava acostada gravemete erida

el kitzune corrio ah verla

pero quien eres por que me ayudaste -

hiei salto la barda con yuli cargandola en sus brazos y corrio con kurama

hiei que paso que pasa con yuli

no lo se se desmayo cuando lanzo su rata

en ese precizo momento desperto yuli se acerco ah la gran rata y esta se encojio y estava sin ningun raguño se suvio ah su hombro yuli camino con kurama y hiei pero esta callo

yuli! grito kurama y la atrapo vio como estava seriamente herida

pero que pasa aqui rapido hiei ahy que curarla

la llevaron ah curar pero aun nadie savia que avia pasado

pero que paso por que yuli esta asi TT-TT- decia el kitzune lamentandose

puff creo que era cierto hiei kurama uustedes no adoptaron ah una niña normal

quee pero como que paso explicate coenma

bueno les explicare sientense es una historia larga...

hmm chaa ya llevava un siglo sin aprecer gomen gomen TT-TT perdon por no suvir por tanto tiempo tratare de estar mas al tanto es que mi word con lo que hacia mis capitulos ¬¬ se amolo y caduco y hace poco que ya lo tengo -.- ahora estre mas al tanto que tal yuli no salio tan normal despues de todo pronto pondre las sig partes lo juro :( y gomen gomennasai


	7. un misterio por descubrir 2 parte

puff creo que era cierto hiei kurama uustedes no adoptaron ah una niña normal

quee pero como que paso explicate coenma

bueno les explicare sientense es una historia larga.. veran empezemos con lo primero yuli no tiene 6 años aproximadamente ah de tener unos 250 años a lo minimo

quee!wtf!- todos quedaron impactados

Si veran segun yo sepa es hija de Luci tsuka

tsuka?- pregunto el koorime- y eso que tiene de especial

dejenme termienr veran hace un tiempo existio unas personas pero no eran normales estos podían hablar y unirse con un animal verán en el mundo espiritual existen 5 demonios animales los mas fuertes pero ellos viven alejados de todos no les importa matar humanos demonios solo comer y dormir que son uno es un águila oso tigre rata y dragón estos 5 animales son extremadamente poderosos con solo poder controlar 1 podría bastar destruir el mundo humano y apoderarse del mundo del mal

O-O entonces yuli puede dominar ah uno de esos en este caso la rata

si exacto cada quien entrena con un animal y cuando puede dominar al animal que se le ah dado para entrenar perfectamente bien ya puede controlar al animal demoníaco

todos quedaron con la boca abierta no savian que decir

pero ó.ò yuli estará bien verdad -(preguntaron hiei y kurama muy preocupados)

hmm no se como explicarles esto -.-

ellos inmedetamente vieron ah yuli veian que sus heridas no sanavan

chin.. no se puede curar sus heridad por mas que las bendo y aplico energia espiritual no curan-(dijo la anciana genkai)

en ese momento fue la rata con yuli y se volvio muy grande la agarra y la encimo sobre ella mientras le brillava la piel

pero que haces ¬¬- (justo cuando iva ah quitar ah yuli de la rata)

espera hiei solo asi se curara yuli solo el animal que entrena puede curarla

O.O ok la dejare ahora si explicanos coenma todo lo que saves

ok -.- pero salgamos todos no quiero que yuli nos ecuche si llega ah despertar ok botan keiko y yukina quedense con ella esto es algo serio

ok -(se quedaron adentro yukina keiko botan y yoshi los demas afuera)

veran chicos ella creanme es peligroso que aya mostrado su poder en este mundo si alguno de ahy savia sobre esto y contactan al escuadron 30 tendran que protegerla demasiado

escuadron 30? (pregunto kazu) quienes son

veran primero yuli tenia otras 3 hermans ella vivia con ellas y su madre veran ellas fueron asesinadas hace un tiempo

asesinadas ó.ò (kurama)

si eso no fue lo peor las masacraron las -.- bueno ya se abran imaginado lo que hicieorn con ellas pero eso no es lo peor

ahy algo aun peor pero que podria ser

veran chicos yuli yuli...

yuli que coenma vamos ve al grano (se desepero el koorime)

yuli vio como asesinavan ah cada uno de ellos

_se formo un silencio de ultratumba y despues de unos minutos_

que,,,,-respondieron todos

si (entre lagrimas dijo) no saven lo que vio esa niña fue fue algo orrible es por eso mismo que no habla quien no al ver semejante masacre se quedaria sin voz ni ezperanzas tal vez lo mejor seria hacerla dormir y que nunca despertara esa pobre niña ya ah pasado por demasiadas cosas...

(kurama pov)

que entonces cuando dijeron que la encontraron llena de sangre era era de sus familiares es por eso que no habal de su pasado no es posible pobre ella no se que hacer

(hiei pov)

ver una masacre de su familia que que pero en que mundo estamos es por eso que le tiene miedo a mi espada lo mas probable es que hayan matado ah sus hermanas y a su madre con una espada es por eso que me dijo asesino por dios que tengo que hacer

mientras con las chicas

ahh...-yuli empezo ah despertar (pero que paso ya recuerdo ayude ah kurama y utilize mi poder... queeeee no no maldita sea que es lo que hice havia demasiada gente ahy no ahora kurama hiei sus amigos todos estaran en peligro pero ellos aun no saven quien son ellos para mi devo devo de escapar si salir de sus vidas ya he perdido demasiadas personas mi madre mis hermanas por no ser fuerte no me ire de aqui es lo mejor asi ellos podran seguir su vida si hasta luego gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo parte de un hogar)

en ese preciso momento se levanto sijilosamente al ver que las chicas estavan ahy espolvoreo algo e hizo que yukina botan keiko y yoshi cayeran dormidos por ultimo dejo una nota y se marcho

ahora entienden chicos- (fue lo ultimo que dijo coenma tomando aliento)

si coenma lo entedemos-(entraron todos a la casa y cual fue su sorpresa encontrar ah todos desmayados)

pero que paso aqui yuli -(kurama busco y busco pero no la encontro solo la nota que avia dejado y decia:

**Querido kurama hiei gracias gracias por todo me han hecho volver ah sentir como si fuera parte de un hogar una familia hace mucho que no me sentia asi pero ahora tengo que salir de sus vidas es lo mejor si yo me quedo con ustedes simplemente bueno supongo que coenma les puede dar los detalles oh incluso ya se los dio solo esperan peligros y desdichas con migo no se preocupen por mi yo ya no estare en este mundo pasare ah mejor vida solo asi ya no causare porblemas asi que hasta luego.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO Atte:**

**Yuli Tsuka**

no... -(kurama corrio con hiei y le mostro la nota)

no pero que demonios kurama tenemos que alcanzarla- (apresuradamente tomo su espada y se preparo para irse en busca de yuli junto al kitzune yuske y kuwavara)

llevavan oras corriendo y no encontravan rastro alguno de ella llegaron ah pensar que ya talves ya se avia matado pero aun coenma no los llamava si avia llegado ya al mundo espiritual asi que siguieron buscando y bucando hasta que

ahhh!- se ollo el grito de yuli

yuli- corrio rapidamente hiei y kurama

ahh – yuli estava tirada y rodeada de mucho muchahos

creiste que podrias escapar cierto esta ves no cometeremos el error que cometimos al matarlas contigo sera suficiente para apoderarnos del mundo humano y demoniaco-

no yo nunca los ayudare- se le pusieron denuevo los ojos blanco y justo cuando iva la rata ah atacarlos por detras

ah no ni creas que te dejare que uses tus oderes – (dijo uno de los hombres aventandole un liquido azul en los ojos)

ahh-( se tallo sus ojos pero era inevitable no podia controlar la rata)

ja muy bien vendras con nosotros-( la cargo y de repente salio un gran helicoptero todos se suvieron y kurama y hiei solo alcanzaron ver como se la llevavan y la alejavan de su vida)

yulii-(gritaron desesperadamente pero ya era demasiado tarde)

yuli – (cayo de rodillas kurama y se le salieron las lagrimas)

aahh no nos rendiremos aqui oh no kurama coenma ah donde se la llevaron tu saves sobre ellos no sobre el escuadron 30 donde la llevaron coenma- lo agarro fuerte de su ropa y lo levanto

espera hiei no se donde la avran llevado no savemos casi nada de ellos no savemos ni su guarida ni ubicacion -(Hiei al ori esto lo solto)

hiei lo mejor seria esperar no quiero ser negativo pero nunca hemos podido rezcatar ah nadie cuando es atrapado por el escuadron 30 -(dijo coenma muy trizte)

Que tal pobre yuli TT-TT que le pasara ah yuli? hmm decubranlo en el proximo capitulo o.O eso sono como si estuviera pasando esto por television jajaj xD bueno en fin los dejo con otro capitulo n.n ojala les aya gustado y gracias ah zoe por comentar nWn bueno este es el capitulo de hoy mañana suvire otro pero si me da tiempo hoy lo suvo xD bueno ojala les guste sayonara


	8. un misterio por descubrir 3 parte

Bueno y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

hiei lo mejor seria esperar no quiero ser negativo pero nunca hemos podido rezcatar ah nadie cuando es atrapado por el escuadron 30 -(dijo coenma muy trizte)

Y asi pasaron 3 largos años estos años hiei y kurama avian sido los peores por mas que buscavan ah yuli por el mundo demoniaco humano y espiritual no la encontravan coenma hizo una investigacion firme pero no encontravan rastro del escuadron 30

y una mañana todos reunidos en al casa de genkai..

mami mami- (corrio yoshi con keiko)

que pasa yoshi

mami cuando vere ah yuli cuando regresara T-T quiero verla mami quiero jugar con ella

yoshi – (en ese momento volteo ah ver ah urama y ah hiei estavan recostado en el sillon decepcionados justo ese dia ya eran 3 años sin verla sin saver nada de ella)

(k**urama pov)**

**yuli yuli donde estas estaras bien por favor que no te aya pasado nada no me lo perdonaria nunca si algo te llegara ah pasar y no poder ayudarte**

(**hiei pov)**

**juro que si alguien le ah tocado un pelo oh la ah maltratado los matare los are trizas los ahhh no no puedo dejar de preocuparme de ella ¬/¬ jamas pense que una niña podria preocuparme tanto**

en ese momento llego coenma

coenma-(kurama y hiei se pararon y fueron con el)

ya saves algo coenmade yuli-(pregunto desesperado kurama)

lo siento aun no savemos nada seguimos buscando e investigando pero no savemos nada

ya veo- (kurama se desplomo en el sillon y hiei solo salio a la puerta ah mirar el cielo)

kurama! -(grito desesperado hiei)

que pasao.O?

Ven ven rapido es es yuli

que!- salio directamente al patio con hiei y se veia una pequeña niña en efecto era yuli estava mas alta pero se le veian los ojos rojos con un vestido negro

yuli!-(grito kurama y fue hacia ella)

yuli corrio muy rapido y saco una espada y ataco ah kurama

kurama-(en ese momento hiei protegio ah kurama con su espada)

pero que demonios ahh- (hiei lanzo ah yuli pero ella facilmente se levanto y chiflo)

en ese momento muchas ratas aparecieron a su alrededor

pero que pasa yuli yuli n.n por fin regresaste- (corrio yoshi hacia ella pero yuske lo agarro)

papa sueltame quiero ir con yuli

espera yoshi orita no puedes ir con ella si

En ese momento aprecio por detras el escuadron 30

detente yuli todavia no queremos matarlos-(yuli se alejo al igual que todas las ratas y fue con el

que te parece eh coenma justo con quien queria hablar

oigan ustedes que le han hecho ah yuli-(pregunto kuwavara)

que ah ella nada ahora save a quien deve obedecer y de que lado deve de estar verdad yuli

si -(dijo friamente yuli)

muy bien en que estavamos ah si coenma como veras ahora yuli nos obedece ah nosotros asi por que no mejor nos das la ubicacion de la rata del infierno haci seremos compasivos con ustedes y todos los humanos y demonios

que! como creen que yo aria eso nunca se los diria-(dijo coenma firmemente)

bueno te lo advertimos coenma aun estas para cambiar tu decision seguro que no nos quieres dar la ubicacion-(dijo el jefe del escuadron 30)

no nunca-(nego coenma)  
te lo advertimos ten yuli-(saco de su bolsillo un mechon de pelo negro esponjado y dejo que lo oliera yuli)

... listo puedo sentir su olor lo savia la rata del infierno no estava en el mundo demoniaco es por eso que no la encontrava esta aca en el mundo humano

quee!-(pero como es posible yuli ya save donde esta con solo oler un poco de su pelaje)

muy bien coenma en 1 semana oyelo bien en 1 semana encontraremos esa rata infernal y vendremoa a hacer guerra aca en el mundo humano vamonos yuli

si-(se dio la vuelta y desaparecio con ellos)

no no yuli espera- (corrio kurama hacia ella)

pero como jodes (derepente salieron plantas negras y marchitas que lo agarraron) ahh pero que yuli!

no te conozco – (y despareco con el escuadron 30)

kurama (hiei fue ah ayudarlo y pudo cortar las plantas)kurama estas bien

si pero tenemos que ir por yuli-(corrio a la puerta pero estava toda la casa rodeada por plantas negras)

pero que demonios estamos rodeados por estas plantas eso no importa latigo de rosa -(uso su latigo pero al usarlo se volvio negro y se desiso) pero que pasa

espera kurama lo intentare-(hieie saco su espada y cuando iva ah cortar las plantas lo tomaron por los pies y lo aventaron) ahh! maldit sea

dejennos chicos nosotros lo intentaremos (yuske y kuwavara intentaron pero fue inutil todo)

maldicion que estas plantas son ivensibles

yuli yuli- corrio yoshi hacia las plantas y lo dejaron pasar pasar

yoshi-(corrio yuske y tambien pudo pasarlo)

pero como pudieron pasarlo -(dijo kazu)

hmm yoshi corrio por que queria ver ah yuli tal ves es eso el sentimiento nosotros no podiamos por que usamos la fuerza bruta lo intentatre yuli!-(corrio kurama y lo atravezo)

eso es kurama esperame tenemos que rescatar juntos ah yuli-(corrio y tambien lo paso)

ehy esperenme-(pero kuwavara no lo pudo pasar) pero que por que no puedo pasar ahh

Mientras con los demas

yoshi espera-(alcanzo ah yoshi y lo agarro)

papi tenemos que ir por yuli por favor TT-TT

esta bien nosotros iremos por ella pero tu tienes que quedarte es muy peligroso

no no no ya me enseñaste una de tus tecnicas quiero ayudar no dejare que ustedes sean los unicos

ohh esta bien yoshi vendras contento ¬¬ -(yuske)  
siiii nwn

todos fueron en busca de yuli hasta que

yuli la detectas

si la siento esta aya (señalo una enorme montaña) en la cueva mas alta de ahy al fondo ahy esta la siento

muy bien usd rodeen la montaña para evitar intrusos yo ire con yuli por la rata demoniaca

si-(yuli chiflo y llego una rata gris y los llevo)

en ese momento llegaron los demas

hmmm kurama hieie yo y yoshi distraeremos para que usd puedan ir ah buscar ah yuli

si gracais yuske estas listo hiei

si-(afirmo)

muy bien yoshi ya saves que hacer

si pa ( se escabullo en los arbusto y enfrente del escuadron 30) oigan bobos jajaja que uniformes tan pateticos traen jajaja ah que puedo ir por yuli yo solito a que no me alcanzan inutiles (corrio yoshi)

que escuadron 30 vamos-(todos siguieron ah yoshi y justo cuando ya lo atrapvan)

ahora pa-

si escopeta-(lanzo su ataque pero la mitad lo esquivo)

nosotros iremos por yuli

ja creo que no podras con tu insignificante poder vamos levantense ah pelear...

con hiei y kurama

rapido hieie ahy que encontrarla ya pudiste detectarla

en eso estoy kurama... ya ya se donde esta vamos-

muy bien yuli aqui estamos aqui es-(lider del escuadron 30)

si aqui es aqui adentro se encuentra

muy bien yuli ve ve ah dominarla

si-(entro a la cueva ella sola a los pocos minutos llego kurama hiei)

hey tu donde esta yuli

ja creo que no me eh presentado mi nombre es rutsko el lider del escuadron 30 y acavaremos con su mundo jaja

me importa un cachuate tu nombre donde esta yuli si le as hecho algo te matare-(dijo hiei sacando su espada)

ja creen que con eso podran detenernos creo que ya pudistes yuli

por atras aparecio yuli encima del algo era una rata negra con los ojos rojos

yuli!- grito kurama

muy bien yuli ya la as podido dominar

si-(baja de la rata)

muy bien yuli por que no les demuestras un poco de tu poder

si-(brillaron los ojos rojos y la rata abrio la boca y lanzo una bola gingatesca negra)

ahh!-(cayeron los 2)

continuara... jaja xD lo se hago los capitulos mas cortos perdon TT-TT jeje xP ojala les guste


End file.
